Velvet Underworld
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: part four to end. Though only up to chap.5 now. Eiri and Hiroshi finally go after the target but are intercepted by the Weiss. Besides a deeper plot, looks like a new member to Strafe is added.
1. Blind Game Again

Velvet Underworld Part Four: Blind Game Again  
  
Author's note: This is how Hiroshi and Eiri got into this mess in the first place. Well, this would have to be Hiroshi's part of the story. Well, at least half of it. Eiri and the rest of this whole thing will be coming up pretty soon.  
  
***  
  
One Year Ago.  
  
Shuuichi and Hiroshi walked out of N-G that day. Hiroshi smiled and watched Shuuichi as he walked on ahead, cheerfully conversing with him.  
  
''Practice was great today wasn't it Hiro? I mean sure, K-san freaked us out a bit, but that's what he always does! I'm starting to get used to it actually, anyway - Sakuma-san was there! So I had a great time!''  
  
''Good for you.'' Hiroshi said as he laughed. He looked at Shuuichi as he ran ahead and then looked back at Hiro and smiled. ''Ne, Hiro! I'm hungry. Let's go eat something!''  
  
''Fine. But I'm not treating you out.''  
  
''You're stingy, you know that?!''  
  
The redhead only laughed and smiled again. It was great hanging out with Shuuichi. They've been best friends ever since he could remember. Sure, they had their little arguments here and there. But he could always tell that Shuuichi cared for him. So did he. Back then, he had already confessed his feelings for the other boy. But he didn't press for anything since he knew the real person that Shuuichi was after was not him but the cold, aloof, sarcastic novelist, Yuki Eiri. He understood that completely, he only wanted for Shuuichi to be happy. He promised himself he would make sure of it himself.  
  
Things just wouldn't be the same, I guess. He thought. If Shuuichi wasn't smiling.  
  
They turned left. Shuuichi stopped as he thought he heard some sort of noise.  
  
''Did you hear that?'' he asked Hiroshi.  
  
''Hear what?''  
  
Shuuichi paused and looked around. Then he shrugged. ''It must have been a stray cat or - Ah!'' He got cut off as he tripped.  
  
''Hey, you okay, Shuuichi?'' Hiroshi asked helping him up. ''I'm fine - it's just that these rocks -'' he gasped as he looked down and backed away. ''H-Hiro! Hiro, look!''  
  
Hiroshi looked down, his eyes widened as he saw a gun.  
  
''Either this is K's new hideout or something happened -''  
  
''What the hell is a gun doing here?!''  
  
They suddenly looked up as the both heard a scream.  
  
''Someone's in trouble!'' Shuuichi ran off as quick as he could. Hiroshi looked up in surprise, He immediately began to worry knowing Shuuichi was very much prone for getting into trouble.  
  
''Oi! Shuuichi! Matte yo! Oi!'' Hiroshi ran after him. He looked around, cursing slightly to himself. He couldn't lose sight of Shuuichi now. This was serious.  
  
Shuuichi ran on, looking around - until finally as he got behind a wall, a figure of a young girl came. She was supposed to run past her, but he pulled her aside and looked at her.  
  
''Iya! Hanashite! Hanashite kudasai!''  
  
''Daijoubu, Daijoubu. I'm not going to hurt you.'' He slowly peered out and asked. ''What's your name?''  
  
She blinked, still scared - but stammered a response. ''M-Mia desu.''  
  
''Mia-chan, stay here, okay?'' he said, they both stayed quiet. She looked at him again and gasped as she finally recognized him.  
  
''Y-You're Shuuichi Shindou!''  
  
''Shhh! They'll hear us.'' He peered out again.  
  
There was no warning as Shuuichi's arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled away. He gasped and Mia looked up. ''Shindou-san!'' she called softly.  
  
Shuuichi was hurled to the ground as he was surrounded suddenly by five men. He looked up and winced as his wrist was grabbed.  
  
''Finally, you gave us a hard time, you little bitch.''  
  
''Not looking so feisty now are we?''  
  
Shuuichi looked over to his side and nodded softly to Mia, who nodded and then started to run off the other way.  
  
''Doushita, doushita?'' one man said pulling him closer. ''Not too noisy now are we?''  
  
''Looking a little different.''  
  
Shuuichi glared at him and kicked him back with all his might.  
  
''That's because I'm a MAN you idiots!''  
  
He started to run off, before the men behind him, cursing loudly as they ran after him. He jumped up a couple of boxes and jumped over the wall. He somehow managed to land on his feet. He kept running, seeing a way out from here. But then suddenly stopping as he gasped. A black car suddenly blocked his way. The window rolled down and a gun was aimed in front of him. He backed away.  
  
A gun was suddenly pressed behind his back. He winced and then glanced behind him.  
  
''This is the end kid. I'll kill you for that goddamned kick you threw at me.''  
  
Shuuichi closed his eyes tightly. His heartbeat going fast. He was going to die, this was it. He thought to himself as he clenched his fists, waiting for the gunshot.  
  
But it never came. His eyes opened as he heard a cry of pain from behind the man, he fell of the ground. Shuuichi whirled behind him and saw Hiroshi.  
  
''Hiro!'' he cried in relief.  
  
Hiroshi saw the man getting up, he frowned and kicked him on the face, he picked up the gun he was holding before and aimed it at him. Shuuichi gasped softly, he couldn't believe that Hiroshi Nakano was holding a gun.  
  
The man only smirked and looked up at him. Laughing softly.  
  
''You don't have it in you, kid. You can't do it.''  
  
Hiroshi kept the gun aimed. He was probably right. He would never kill anyone. He wouldn't even be caught dead holding a gun. But he tried to hurt Shuuichi, maybe scaring him would be different. A single shot could send the man begging for his life. Low life scum bags were known to be that way.  
  
He aimed the gun at the man's leg and pulled the trigger.  
  
''N-Nande?! - '' Shuuichi said in surprised as the man cried out in pain.  
  
''Next will be your head.'' Hiroshi threatened. ''Don't you let me catch you doing that to him or anyone else again.'' He glanced over at Shuuichi. ''Shuuichi, go on. Keep walking back.''  
  
''Hiro - what about?' - ''  
  
''Go on. I'll follow soon, enough. '' he looked at the man in the car and aimed the gun at him. ''As soon as my friend disappears from your sight, you're going to take this man and then drive away.'' he paused. ''I'm not giving this back to you either - I don't trust you with it.''  
  
The man who Hiroshi had shot suddenly pulled out a gun from his pocket. Hiroshi heard a clicking sound, he moved out of the way, hearing a gunshot. The bullet had gone through the head of the man in the car. Hiroshi looked up and started to run back, ducking the gunshots headed for him, and for some miraculous reason, he avoided them perfectly.  
  
''Hiro!'' he heard Shuuichi call from a far. ''Hiro! Hayaku!''  
  
''Aa!'' Hiroshi nodded and called off, he heard footsteps behind him, still clutching the gun. He turned behind him and ran faster, he heard a gunshot, ducking again. He nodded as he grabbed Shuuichi's hand.  
  
I knew it. I knew there were more men. He thought to himself. ''Shuuichi! Kochida!''  
  
They turned left and saw a few boxes pilled on top of each other. Hiroshi gestured for Shuuichi to go on ahead.  
  
''But Hiro -'' ''Hurry up, baka! We'll die this way!''  
  
Shuuichi nodded and climbed up. Because of his agility, he was able to do so in a matter of seconds. Being overly hyper did have advantages. Hiroshi looked behind him as he was grabbed from behind and punched across the face.  
  
''Hiro!'' Shuuichi cried. He watched as Hiroshi moved away and sat up, aiming the gun at the man. The man only laughed and aimed his gun, pulling the trigger. Shuuichi almost screamed, but Hiroshi moved away, avoiding the bullet. He aimed his gun at the man and pulled the trigger. To his surprise, the bullet had gone through his head. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the body fall to the ground. Shuuichi was quiet - looking at his best friend, who couldn't believe he had just killed a man. Slowly, Hiroshi got up and looked at Shuuichi.  
  
''Come on, Shuuichi.'' Hiroshi said as he gestured for him to go on. ''A-Aa.'' the boy jumped on a few boxes until he got to the railing of the wall, he saw a street leading to Yuki's neighborhood on the other side and jumped off. He looked up as Hiroshi soon followed. As he got down , he noticed that he had still the gun with him.  
  
''You should go to Yuki-san already. He might be waiting for you.'' Hiroshi said as he looked ahead. ''You can count on it, I'm not so hungry anymore.'' Shuuichi said quietly.  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. It was self-defense. The man was going to kill him if he didn't do anything. There might have been other men besides the two they met up with. They might find the body and give up. Or they could go after the both of them. He shook his head as he looked at the gun he was holding.  
  
One thing's for sure. He said to himself. I'm never using this thing ever again.  
  
****  
  
''Attacked you?'' Yuki asked as he looked up from his coffee mug. ''Aa.'' Shuuichi sat on the couch and looked at him. ''They were after this girl so - I helped her out and---'' ''Put yourself through a lot of trouble.'' The blonde continued for him. ''But she was in trouble! I couldn't leave her just like that!'' Shuuichi said as he frowned slightly looking at his lover. ''Besides, we got away anyway --- '' he paused and then looked down, uncomfortably, shifting. Yuki looked up and saw him. His face slightly, puzzled - he asked. ''Doushita?''  
  
Shuuichi paused not knowing if he should say or not. He looked at Yuki again. ''Hiroshi - he killed someone.'' ''Killed someone?'' Yuki repeated and then paused as he looked up, closing his eyes for a moment, a glimpse of his past went before his eyes, before he shrugged it off and looked back at Shuuichi. ''Was the one he killed the guy after you two?'' he asked as he approached Shuuichi and sat beside him.  
  
''Aa. But I can't believe he ---'' ''Baka. He was defending you guys. You would have gotten killed if he didn't do anything.''  
  
Shuuichi looked at Yuki and sighed.  
  
''I could have died today -- if it weren't for Hiro. I don't think I'd be here.'' He suddenly held onto Yuki, tightly. ''Yuki! I'm suddenly scared!'' he exclaimed, closing his eyes and burying his face by the curve of Yuki's neck. Yuki only looked at him.  
  
''Baka. You get yourself into trouble and you don't know just how much trouble?'' ''Eh? - Yuki.''  
  
Yuki hold on back and whispered softly as he did. ''Don't worry anymore, Shuuichi. Nothing can hurt you here. I won't be stupid enough as you to let them.''  
  
'Eh? - K-Kecchi!'' Shuuichi pouted.  
  
Yuki only held onto him back and looked at him. ''If you get into anymore stupid trouble, I'll have to hit you myself. '' he sighed and kissed the younger boy and looked at him again as he pulled away. ''Great, now I'm going to have to watch over you extra to make sure you won't get into something stupid again.'' Shuuichi only smiled, knowing what Yuki really meant. He held onto him tightly and smiled. ''Uhm! Arigato, Yuki!'' he looked happy and safe.  
  
Yuki smiled slightly and let the boy hold him. Yes, the truth was he was glad to see him. That he made it out alive. If something happened to him - he didn't even want to think about it. But for that moment, for that instant. He felt relieved and happy, that Shuuichi was by his side again.  
  
''I love you, Yuki.'' Shuuichi whispered before drifting off into sleep. Yuki smiled slightly to himself.  
  
''Yasumi da. Shuuichi.''  
***  
  
''Sugoi!!!'' Shuuichi cried the next day in front of the musical instrument store not far from Hiro's house. They had passed by on their way to work and Hiroshi couldn't seem to pry his best friend off the new model od speakers and keyboards on display.  
  
''Shuuichi! We'll be late. Come on!'' he called for about the second time. He smiled and sighed to himself, shaking his head. Shuuichi looked as if he was a kid in front of a candy store.  
  
''Demo, Hiro! Look! It's the new model! I've been wanting this for ages now!''  
  
''Noriko-san won't like the fact that we're late.''  
  
Shuuichi sighed and looked up. ''So we're a little late.''  
  
''We were a little late the last time and I remember her not being too crazy about it.'' Hiroshi smirked slightly, finally thinking of a way to get Shuuichi's attention on going to work. ''At least be early for Sakuma- san, we're performing with him today.''  
  
With that the boy brightened up and started to run off. ''Let's hurry up, Hiro! We don't want to be late for Sakuma-san! A god shouldn't be left waiting!''  
  
Shuuichi stopped as in front of an appliance store, he saw the news on TV.  
  
Kurogane Mia, a sixteen year old sophomore student was found dead in her backyard this morning, five o' clock. The young girl seemed to be going for a jog when she was shot through the head by unknown suspects. The police have their suspicions that it might have been a group of street gangsters. She was later on found by neighbors who contacted the authorities. Investigations are currently going on.  
  
His eyes widened as he backed away. He couldn't believe it, she still couldn't be saved after he helped her. He didn't understand. Who did this? Why did they do this? Did it have something to do with the men who were chasing her? What did they want from her?  
  
''Shuuichi!'' Hiroshi called as he ran towards him. ''What happened?''  
  
''Mia. she's - she's -''  
  
''Mia? You mean the girl you saved the other night?''  
  
''She's dead! They killed her!'' Shuuichi cried loudly as he shook his head. ''It was those men! I just know it!''  
  
Hiroshi paused and looked up. A jolt of fear went through his spine as he looked at Shuuichi. If they had gone after Mia who escaped from them. Think of what they would do to the person who helped her escape. He knew that Shuuichi was in danger now, those men were probably tracking him down now. His heartbeat was hard against his chest and he looked at Shuuichi, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
''Shuuichi.''  
  
''I'll find out why they did this! I'll get them for what they did with Mia- chan.''  
  
''Shuuichi.'' Hiroshi called again.  
  
''Eh?'' Shuuichi blinked. ''Nande, Hiro?''  
  
''It's okay. Do what you have to. I'll protect you.''  
  
Shuuichi laughed and shook his head. ''Hiro. You make it sound like I can't handle myself.''  
  
Hiroshi smiled, but as they both started to walk away. A bad feeling started to build up inside him. He looked back and then back ahead again. Now he had to make sure that Shuuichi was always safe, if he wasn't with Yuki. He had to make sure, he promised himself that he would protect him. And he intended on keeping it.  
  
As they walked on, a black car was parked by the side of the road, it's window started to roll down. And inside in a man with black sunglasses smirked and watched the two as they went.  
  
~TSUZUKU~  
  
***  
  
A little OOC, sorry about that. We know how fearful Shuuichi is about things. I went a little overboard with the hero trait. C and C's?  
  
Yuri-chan 


	2. Hunters Of The Night

Velvet Underworld: Part Five: Hunters of The Night

Another note: We come back to present time. The last chapter was a flashback. I'm panning back to the present when they're going after the targets. Don't get confused. The next installment is part two of the flashback. Kay?

Hiroshi again put on his palm gloves and tied his hair back in a ponytail. He looked at himself in the mirror as he had a seious expression on his face. His eyes seemed a little darker that moment, and the way he frowned would seem very threatening to most people. He hadn't said anything for the past hour – after yesterday when they finally found out about Masato Hajime's whereabouts. Pandora had granted them their ''last mission''. And that was to find Masato Hajime and put an end to him.

Again, he looked at himself as he dusted off his leather jacket and took a deep breath. Last Mission. He recalled to himself again how freeing that really sounded. For years, after Shuuichi's death – his only mission was to find the person who killed Shuuichi, his best friend. And because of that, he went through so many people. So many people who deserved to die. Because of all the lives, dreams and hopes they've ruined to get things going their way. It was a trait that made Hiroshi sick to his stomach.

He found himself in this business because of his own reasons. He wanted revenge – but in the long run. Is that all he really wanted? He couldn't help but ask himself.

What was he really doing this for?

''Are you going to stare at yourself all day, or are we going to get a move on?''

He shook his head as he snapped himself back to reality and turned around him. Eiri stood a few steps away from him, looking at him as he scowled slightly. He had the revolver in his hand as he kept it in his trenchcoat. Hiroshi looked at him and paused for a moment.

''Yuki-san...''

''Come on, we're wasting enough time just standing around here. '' he said again as he turned away and walked off. ''I'll be waiting in the car...''

Hiroshi paused and was about to grab his automatic from the side of his table. When he paused and froze, just looking at the black gun by his side for a moment. Again, his thoughts started to wander off.

''Yuki-san?'' he found himself calling.

Eiri stopped walking and paused as he didn't look at Hiroshi, but he did give him a glance.

''Nanda?'' he asked.

Hiroshi paused for a while, as he kept his eyes glued to his gun. ''After all of this... It's finally over... Isn't it?''

Yuki paused, very surprised at Hiroshi's tone. He kept calm and turned around, facing him – his expression remained as it always did. But his voice was a little softer than usual.

''I guess for us – it will be.'' He paused. ''But then again, who's to say that the only rotten bastard out there is Masato Hajime. There's more in hell where he came from.''

Hiroshi looked up. ''Then – after all of this – where do we go from there?'' he asked again. ''In a way – aren't we – '' he paused and took a deep breath. '' Aren't we – just the same as they are? – They kill people and so do we. How are we any different?''

''Hiro-kun? –''

''What if after this mission – I don't want to leave. What if someone else comes along besides Masato?''

There was another moment of silence between them before Eiri scowled again and sighed as he looked up.

''Hiro-kun, if there's anything you should learn from this job. It's that you can't stop everyone and everything from happening. We do all these things, it's true – but the thing is – we can only do so much. Someone is bound do to do these things and there's not a thing we can do about it. We can't stop the way people think...'' he said as he turned away. ''So stop trying to save the world.''

With that he started to walk off. Hiroshi's eyes widened slightly before he then turned around as he called him again.

''Yuki-san?''

Eiri paused again, not even looking at him or glancing at him.

''What is all of it for?'' he asked. ''Why are we doing this?''

Again, Eiri didn't talk for a few moments, before he finally looked up and started to walk off.

''We're here because of our own choice, Hiro-kun.'' He said calmly and patiently. ''We became who we are because we chose to be this way.''

Hiroshi paused as he then looked down at his hands. Eiri's words echoed through his mind – so that's how it was. He chose to become a murderer. But he had a good reason, didn't he? After all, the people he killed – they were the ones doing something wrong. They've killed hundreds of people before he even stepped into the picture. That's what made them different.

''But what we're doing is right, isn't it?'' Hiroshi asked again, the tone of his voice – hoping that he would get the answer that he wanted to hear.

Eiri again sighed, shaking his head as he glanced back at Hiroshi. He pulled out his gun from his jacket and stared at it, his golden eyes moving back from the gun to his teammate. Hiroshi, however had become a little cautious, thinking that maybe Eiri had different ways to prove a point. His dark blue eyes, looked towards the blonde as he asked again.

''Yuki-san, answer me.'' he said, almost roughly. ''We're doing the right thing, aren't we?''

''Hiroshi-kun, I thought you were smarter than this.''

''Eh?''

''You can't seriously be thinking that this is all plainly right. Getting rid of the scum of the land? That's the coating on this whole thing, isn't it? Whatever you do, a sin can't wash away another sin. Killing is considered one of those, isn't it?''

There was a long pause between them. Hiroshi looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes – and maybe the tears that might have been forming in them. Taking a deep breath, he turned his glance back at Eiri, who was still looking at him. His expression – still the same. Stern and at the same time almost indifferent.

''But if it makes you feel any different... this isn't exactly all out wrong either.''

He started to walk away, glancing behind back at him once.

''This is the last mission.'' Eiri whispered, but loud enough for Hiroshi to hear. ''After this, I've killed my last person. I've done my last sin.''

But as he walked away, they both knew that it wasn't true.

My last mission... Takatori Reiji.

The words echoed in Aya's mind as he sheathed his sword and looked at himself in the mirror. Dressed in his black trenchcoat as he always did when he went out for a mission, the sword in his hands. He remained quiet, with only that name now branded on his mind. It was only a few years ago when that ''dark beast'' came in and ruined the life he had. Killed his parents, and his sister – the young girl, the real Aya, the one he cared for so much.

It was finally time to put this to an end. Although, what was to happen during this mission or after this mission, remained unknown to him – or anyone else for that matter. Now that they had finally the chance to pull the plug on Takatori, it wouldn't be much of a mystery that even Takatori had counterplans in case someone tried to waltz in and stop this operation. And it wasn't much of a surprise was the risk of him or any of his teammates dying in the process.

But the question remained, somehow at the back of his mind. Though he tried his best not to let it bother him. It still wouldn't leave him alone.

After Weiss, what else was there? What would happen then?

He had been doing this since his family was killed. Bearing the cross of the sins that he committed, there were times that he found it tiring. But he knew that he had to keep going. He was bound to something, to what it was, he was never sure. Was it the cross? The cross that the four of them always seemed to return to, was stained with blood, heavy and painful.

But it was strange, that they still lived.

''Aya!'' Burmese called. ''What are you doing? Let's keep moving!'' she still sounded bright and impatient as ever. But still there was a tone of worry in her voice. As if she herself sensed something a little more dangerous in this mission.

Aya clutched onto the sheath where his katana was kept, again – he looked at himself at the mirror. And for a while, just stayed quiet, thinking about all those questions that entered his own mind.

Not the devil...Nor Death...Just a murderer.

And he turned to the door and walked out his room.

They arrived at the place. Eiri decided that it was better to have taken that place by foot. It wouldn't be safe to leave his vehicle anywhere near the crime scene. He and Hiroshi separated and decided to meet inside the building where Hanagata would be waiting already, they would get to her first before they would go to Masato.

Pandora said that she would be waiting somewhere in the city for a report after they had finished the mission. She seemed stern with them. Very stern actually, but still – there was a trace of worry in her voice. Eiri recalled all her words before they parted ways.

I'll give you a two-hour limit... If the two hours pass and I don't hear from you... That'll be signal that I'm waiting for no one anymore. Masato and Hanagata are not stupid, they'll be ready for you. So, please be careful.

In those two hours, he knew that a lot could happen.

He looked ahead as he was on his own. A gun in his hand and a sword by the side of his belt. He used these two weapons, knowing that it would be better if he came prepared. These people weren'y as easy as they seemed. He was stern and he almost looked cold as he hid behind one of the posts. He heard talking not from a far, taking a short peek. They were in front of the wire gates.

He gripped his gun and aimed it towards one of them. Immediately, he pulled the trigger – the bullet darted out and shot the man on the forehead before he knew what was coming. His other companion, looked puzzled – he looked ahead and saw Eiri, he frowned and aimed his own gun – but Eiri was faster than he was. He shot the companion as well, before he could even pull the trigger.

Eiri stepped out of his hiding place and walked to the wire gate. He immediately picked at the lock and even scowled at the stupidity of the people running the place. Did they actually think that two boneheaded guards would be enough for this sort of thing? If they were so state of the art, they could have at least gotten wired and electric wired gates.

Picking the lock was easy for him, he pushed the door open and gripped his gun tighter as he walked slowly inside, his golden eyes looking left and right in case anyone decided to attack him. The place was quiet for a few more moments before he heard someone heading his direction. He readied his gun and aimed already just as the two men came.

They looked up and saw him, immediately – they aimed their guns as well. Eiri didn't even say a word as he pulled the trigger, shooting the guns off their hands. They were taken a back, one of them took out a knife and immediately attacked him. The blonde didn't even flinch, instead he took out his sword and moved it right across the man's body. A pool of blood splattered and fell over the ground as the decapitated body fell.

The remaining one picked up his gun and aimed it – but before anything. His eyes widen as there was a shot of a pistol heard. He dropped to the ground, Eiri looked up to see Hiroshi on one of the rooftop. Holding his Smith and Wesson and aiming the thing at the dead body which had been alive only moments ago. Eiri nodded to him and gestured him to come down.

Hiroshi jumped off the rooftop and onto the ground, he ran to Eiri's side who was whisking the blood off the blade of his sword. They nodded to each other before proceeding to the left direction where the entrance to the warehouse should've been.

They looked up and heard footsteps coming towards them, both of them readied their weapons.

Omi jumped down the brick walls and aimed his crossbow as he looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone around, he nodded and looked behind him.

''Coast is clear.'' He whispered.

Ken, Aya and Youji jumped down where he was. The four of them were geared and readied.

''Let's rock.'' Ken said with a nod as he readied the bugnuks. ''Where is this guy hiding again?''

''She should be in the warehouse. They've got a few minutes before they meet up with Takatori.'' Youji recalled what he had picked up from his undercover mission.

''Then that's where we're going.'' Aya said clearly with a nod. As usual, he lead the way again. The other three walked right up beside him.

Just as they made a left turn, they heard a few crashing noises from a far, Youji pulled out a bit of the wire from his watch, Aya sheathed his katana – Omi was the one who peered out.

His blue eyes widened as he heard gunshots and he saw a body fall to the ground. It was shot through the head, he moved back with the other three.

''Someone else is out there!'' he told them.

The three seemed surprised. Youji looked up.

''No way, there's someone else after our targets?'' he asked. ''Is this another trick by Kritiker?''

Omi shook his head. ''If there was something like this, Manx would've known about this. Besides, they've never done a backup call on our previews missions, why would they do it now?''

Ken frowned and looked up. ''Maybe they found out that someone else saw me during the breakin mission to get Masato's schedule.''

''Manx still would've said something about it.'' Omi said thoughtfully.

''This isn't a time to argue.'' Aya snapped calmly at them. ''The target could get away as we speak. Besides, the people who are killing the henchmen right now might not even be on our side.''

''It could be another assassin group...'' Youji thought.

''Sou da na...''

''Let's stop talking and get out there!'' Ken finally said.

They heard men walking their direction, they looked up and saw that they'd been spotted.

''There they are!''

''Kill them!''

The Weiss assassins stood out of their hiding place and began to fight.

Eiri's eyes widened as he looked up. He saw that the men heading towards them had been stopped for some apparent reason. He looked over as he stabbed the last one – he turned to Hiroshi.

''Hiro-kun!'' he called.

Hiroshi looked up and saw the commotion from a far. His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized Ken. He saw them move, killing all the men who attacked them in an instant. Aya moved swiftly as he killed off attackers with one sway of his katana across their bodies. Youji hung bodies and strangled them with great ease, kicking some back as they tried to come near him. Omi's aim was direct and accurate as he moved quickly, pulling the crossbow – arrows flying towards his offenders. Ken impressed him, he was moving, stabbing one on the jaw and killing on by running the bugnuks through his neck. They moved fast.

But who exactly were they?

''Hiro-kun!'' Eiri called. ''Let's move it! To the warehouse!''

Ken who saw them, immediately frowned and ran towards Hiroshi. Omi looked up in surprise, his eyes widened.

''Ken-kun!'' he called.

Ken didn't listen to him. Hiroshi watched as he darted towards him, the redhead immediately intercepted his bugnuks with his gun.

''Hiro-kun!'' Eiri called again.

''It's you again!'' Ken said, frowning as he tried to push through. ''Who the hell are you guys anyway?!''

''I thought I said for you to forget that day ever happened?'' Hiroshi said, almost coldly as he frowned back and was able to push Ken back.

''Teme! I'll get you back for that punch!'' Ken said as he again attacked.

Eiri got his sword ready and was about to help out, when a wire suddenly wrapped around his neck. He froze and glared at the corner of his eye – Youji, aiming at him.

''If you wanna live, o-san, you'll stay right where you are.'' Youji said with a playful smirk.

Eiri kept quiet and immediately cut the wire, freeing himself, he turned to Youji, Omi and Aya. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger as he aimed at Aya.

He redhead assassin moved towards him, raising his sword. Eiri stopped it with his own, they stood their duelling. Their blades clashing against each other as both of them tried to push each other back or at least knock each other down. Aya glanced over to Youji and Omi.

''Youji! Omi!'' he called sternly. ''Go to the warehouse, now!''

''Demo, Aya-kun!'' Omi trailed off reluctantly, he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

''Come on, Omi!'' Youji said pulling Omi towards the warehouse which was only a few steps ahead. ''Can't let them get to the target! No matter who they are!''

Hiroshi, who had still been fighting Ken looked up. ''Yuki-san!'' he called.

Eiri nodded and pushed Aya back, Aya attacked again and Eiri used the sheath of his sword to stop the blade, he then kicked Aya back and turned away as he started to run.

''Damn you!'' Ken cursed as he tried to strike Hiroshi down, but failed as he avoided every single blow. ''Who the hell are you guys anyway?!''

''I thought I said that was none of your business?'' Hiroshi answered, he was finally able to kick Ken down, with that he turned and followed Eiri.

Aya glared silently as he got up. ''Youji! Omi!'' he called.

Youji turned around and again aimed his wire, it went speeding towards Yuki, who avoided it and leapt up in the air. Youji gasped as he landed right behind where Omi and Youji were and he continued to run towards the warehouse.

''Kisama! – '' Youji trailed off as he felt a gun to the back of his head.

''Youji-kun!'' Omi immediately aimed his crossbow at Hiroshi. ''Step back!'' he said slightly angrily.

''I wouldn't move if I were you.'' Hiroshi said as he remained serious. ''A single arrow from you and blondie here gets it. You hear me? I'm not bluffing. I will pull this trigger.''

Ken looked up and frowned angrily. ''Youji! – ''

Aya remained quiet as he tried to move.

''I said no one move!'' Hiroshi repeated.

Youji laughed sarcastically and sighed. ''Looks like I'm gonna cause a whole lot of trouble for us if we let that target die just because of this.'' He smirked again.

Hiroshi's eyes then widened as he was kicked, Youji had moved his leg backwards and kicked him back though he had been facing the opposite direction. He fell to the ground – his gun flung from his hand. The wire wrapped around his neck before he could move.

Youji looked up. ''Aya!''

Aya nodded and followed Eiri.

Eiri kicked the door open as soon as he got there. His eyes suddenly widened as he paused and looked ahead.

''What the hell? ---'' he trailed off.

Aya wondered why Eiri didn't come in straight on. And as he stepped up beside Eiri, he found out. His eyes also slightly widened as he saw the scene before them.

Masato and Hanagata were dead. On the ground, they had been swimming in their own puddle of blood as their eyes were wide. It looked like there had been a struggle since there were empty guns on the ground and bullets with it. Bulletholes on the wall as well.

Eiri stepped back, he was staring at Masato's dead body. And the thing was, he wasn't the one responsible for it. There was a sickening twist of pain that was left within him. He felt that tears could've clouded his eyes if he weren't thinking straight. He wanted to be the one to kill Masato – he said that to himself the moment he found out. And the only reason why he was doing this, was now gone. Taken away from him – like everything else.

It made him sick...

Aya looked up as he heard a soft beeping sound. His eyes widened as he turned the other direction.

''Move out!'' he said.

Eiri sensed it as well and he and Aya jumped out of the way at the same time.

The warehouse exploded, a gigantic explosion – fires, debris and other things suddenly in flames. The Weiss and Strafe assassins tried to duck from the explosions, avoiding anything that could've hurt them.

Hiroshi's eyes widened as he himself went for cover. The building exploded – he knew only one thing was possible. Why would've Eiri stopped at something like that?

Masato was dead before they even got there.

It was all...useless.

The explosion soon subsided and there was nothing left but smoke and cackling fires. Everyone soon, sat up from the rubble. Some of them wincing as the explosion did not leave them unscathed. Omi winced as he was cut all over, Youji seemed to have stayed safe and same with Aya. Ken was injured as well, but he managed to get up.

Eiri winced as blood trickled down his temple. He looked up, his vision doubling. Hiroshi was a few steps away from him, unconscious and bleeding as well. He tried to get up and he stumbled as he did – walking towards Hiroshi.

But before he could, he scowled and looked up – sensing something on top of the rooftop, his vision cleared and he saw it. A young man in a green button coat and gray slacks, with orange hair – blue green eyes directed towards him.

''Omae wa...'' he trailed off roughly.

Aya looked up and so did Youji. They were in shock as they saw him.

''Schuldich!'' Youji called.

''Nandato?'' Ken asked as he again, readied his weapon. ''You did this, didn't you?! You killed our targets!''

Schuldich smirked and snickered as he crossed his arms and stood there looking at him. ''I didn't kill them. The bullets did, the explosion did.'' He answered sarcastically. ''Isn't this interesting?'' he looked at them. ''A reunion of both sides.''

Crawford, suddenly made his appearance right beside him. Eiri readied his sword and looked at him, glaring at them.

''Takatori made you do this, didn't he?'' he asked. ''He sold Masato and Hanagata out.''

Crawford, smiled sardonically. ''Hm. We don't have to answer any questions, Weiss. We came here to see if everything came to plan.'' He looked at them again. ''We don't come to provoke anything...''

''Maybe you'd like to come down and we'll settle this.'' Youji said pulling out a bit of the wire.

Schuldich smirked. And suddenly disappeared.

There was utter silence, until he suddenly appeared before Eiri. Eiri reacted immediately and tried to slash him with his sword. But the Schwartz assasin was fast. He kicked his sword away from him and kicked Eiri back as well. The blonde fell to the ground and again winced as he got up.

''Che!'' Ken attacked him, the blades of the bugnuks glimmering as they tried to strike him down. Schuldich snickered again and avoided every single one, kicking him across the face and then moving backwards. He made a quick turn as another blade of the katana tried to cut him through. He moved back and leapt up – landing a few steps away from the four of them, also avoiding the wire.

''Remember what I said...'' he said in a low, chilling voice. ''I've seen your faces. I have your lives.''

Before he could move away, there was suddenly an explosion behind him. He was blown back a bit, but he was able to stagger. A cloud of smoke appeared as the impact of the explosions were heavy. Eiri shielded the unconscious Hiroshi as he looked up.

Schuldich paused and then looked ahead. ''So, a new friend of Strafe has arrived.''

Eiri's eyes widened as he looked up. ''Nani? – ''

By the dark corners, there emerged soft footsteps. They all waited as a shadow and a figure took form of a young man with not much of a tall-stature. Dark brown hair and violet colored eyes as he looked up and smirked slightly – Dressed in a black leather vest top and black leather pants, he held a gun in his left hand and there were small circular hand grenades between the fingers of his right hand.

Eiri recognized the young man standing before a few steps away from them.

''Masaka...'' he trailed off. ''Sakuma – Ryuuichi? –''

Ryuuichi smirked as he looked up. ''Gomen na no da.'' He said lightly and yet sternly at the same time. ''I was late. They just called me in, today. You guys seemed to have been doing a fine job.''

''Sakuma Ryuuichi?!'' Youji asked in surprise. ''Nittle Grasper's lead?! –''

Schuldich snickered again and shook his head. ''You think that's enough? I've got you hanging by a thread, too.'' He disappeared again.

Ryuuichi then frowned and looked up, he suddenly shot towards his left side, Schuldich appeared as he was suddenly injured, the bullet grazing through his shoulder. He frowned and glared slightly at Ryuuichi.

''I can play games, too. Schwartz.'' Ryuuichi said in an almost chilling and yet childlike voice. ''They're fun after all.''

Schuldich was about to attack when he heard a voice.

''Schuldich!'' Crawford called calmly. ''That's enough for today.''

''No it isn't!'' Ryuuichi said as he threw more grenades at him, Schuldich laughed and jumped up. He appeared again at the rooftop beside Crawford.

''We'll look forward to another reunion, Weiss, Strafe. Until then, keep trying.'' Crawford said as he smirked.

Both Schwartz assassins were suddenly gone.

There was a moment of silence between everyone. When suddenly, Ken frowned and looked up as he moved. He ran towards Hiroshi as quick as he could. Eiri saw and tried to shoot at him, Ken avoided the bullets – he jumped out of the way as Ryuuichi tried to throw the grenades at him.

Ken was able to grab Hiroshi and he slung him over his shoulder.

''Ken!'' Youji called. ''What are you doing?!''

''Warui na... He could've answered my questions and saved us a lot of time! But he didn't!'' he looked at his teammates. ''Let's go!''

''Stop!'' Ryuuichi cried as he tried to shoot at them again, Eiri joined him now – but the four assasins leapt up over the wall, taking Hiroshi with them.

And there was silence yet again...

TSUZUKU


	3. God Hurts Those He Loves

Velvet Underworld: Chapter Six: God Hurts Those He Loves

Author's Note: Looks like this project is on the move again. I'd like to say thank you for those people who really waited and anticipated every single update of this fic, no matter how LONG it too. (Might I say, really, really long) Especially people like Valma Jungeta (I hope I got that right, I'm sorry if I didn't) It really means a lot to me that you waited for this fic. Thanks so much!

Anyway, we're here back to Hiroshi's flashback of why he decided to do this. The next chapter we will pan to Weiss and we will find out exactly what Ken had in mind when he did the crazy thing like kidnapping Hiroshi. And, Ryuuichi Sakuma is with them... Hmmmm....

Here it is! The Story Unfolds!

A year ago...

It was the morning after. Hiroshi had been the one to pick Shuuichi up from Eiri's place in his motorbike. They were running a little quick today, since it was only a few weeks before the concert in the second Tokyo Bay Music Fest would begin. Bad Luck, ever since they had pulled the stunt they did during the first time. People soon recognized their real abilities and more things were coming in for them.

Of course, as Hiroshi drove over and made a left turn over at the next block. The impact of yesterday's little accident; he still couldn't get over what had happened just a night ago. He was glad that Mia-chan had gotten away from those men and that he and Shuuichi managed to get out of the whole thing in one piece, which was for sure. But the heavy feeling of him killing someone wouldn't leave him alone. He remembered the feeling of having to aim a gun and shooting the man down, watching him die. It made him sick to his stomach at some point. The fact remains that he was responsible for it, didn't help him anymore.

He tried consoling himself with a few facts. The man was out to kill them, if he didn't do anything – he and Shuuichi would've been shot to death. They brought harm upon innocent people like Mia-chan, that in itself was enough for this sort of justice.

But there was a fact that all his life. He had known this one to be true, killing people was wrong. It was something criminal and punishable by law. He had been taught this by those around him, though he knew society was the one indulging in all these things.

But was it wrong to commit a sin for a good cause?

He shook his head as he stopped the motorbike in front of Yuki's house. He turned off the engine and got off, walking to the door – he politely rung the doorbell.

There was no reply for a few moments, until the door opened and Shuuichi had stepped out, the young boy smiled as he waved back to the inside of the house, to Eiri who might've been inside.

''I'll see you later, Yuki! I'll try to come home early!'' he closed the door behind him and smiled brightly. ''Yo, Hiro!''

Hiroshi laughed as he smiled. ''Well, good to see you're up today.'' He said with a nod. ''You seem happier. Did something happen between you and Yuki-san?'' he tried not to sound a little jealous when he said that. He always had feelings for his best friend and was a little saddened as they it was never really returned that way.

Shuuichi smiled and clasped his hands together. ''We're going to work hard today!'' he said with a laugh as he ran. ''The Tokyo Music Fest is on in a few weeks! And we can't let the fans down!'' he flashed a peace sign, making Hiroshi laugh again. He was happy to see Shuuichi so uppy even after yesterday. Well, he had always been resiliant that way as he remembered.

Both of them, got on the motorbike. Shuuichi held onto Hiroshi from behind as he started the bike and drove off into top speed, towards the N-G building which was only a few blocks away from where Eiri lived.

''Wow, Shuuichi.'' Hiroshi said. ''I'm really impressed with you.'' He paused for a few moments.

''Ah? What do you mean?'' Shuuichi asked him.

''I mean about last night. Usually, some people would still be traumatized over it.'' he paused again before he continued. ''You had a gun aimed to your head and you had people actually shoot at you. I'm surprised you can even talk.''

Shuuichi smiled and shook his head. ''Uhm.'' He sighed and looked up. ''I did it because someone was in trouble. I'm glad that Mia-chan is okay and all. Think of what those men would've done to her if we didn't come in time.''

Hiroshi sighed and nodded as he looked ahead. ''Sou da na.'' he glanced at Shuuichi before turning his eyes back to the road yet again. ''You really are a good person, you know?''

Shuuichi laughed again. ''Anyone would've done the same.''

''No, not really. You're the only one crazy enough to pull a stunt like that.''

''But... you're a good person, too Hiro.''

''Ah? Ore ka?''

''Uhm.'' Shuuichi nodded. ''You helped Mia-chan, too. And you helped me, most importantly.''

Hiroshi paused and closed his eyes for a moment. /A good person.../

''Even if... I killed someone?'' he wasn't able to hold the thought in. Even Shuuichi was surprised at the monotomous tone that his best friend now had.

''Hiroshi...''

There was a few moments of silence before Shuuichi put a hand on his forehead, Hiroshi glanced at him once.

''Shuuichi...''

''Don't think like that, Hiro.'' Shuuichi said with a smile. ''You killed that person for a reason. You didn't do it out of ill will or anything like that.'' He nodded. ''You saved us.''

''Saved you?''

''Whether you killed someone or not... I don't care. You're my friend and you saved us out there, you did a good thing, it always will be that way to me.''

Hiroshi smiled as he looked on ahead. He drove a little faster than the usual. To hell with the world, he thinks. As long as one important person would think that way, then that's all that really matters, isn't it?

And they went on their way.

They arrived at the building around past nine. The two made their way into the building, greeting everyone who passed them by greeted them warmly, some even cheered them on to work hard for the coming Music Fest. Hiroshi noticed how Shuuichi moved so energetically towards the music room. The truth was, even he felt better himself. What his best friend had said really did help him.

They passed by the main hall where the vending machines, waiting areas and television sets were. Shuuichi looked up and looked over to Hiroshi.

''Gah, I have to get a drink first. Do you mind waiting a while?'' he asked.

''Go on ahead, Shuuichi.'' Hiroshi said with a grin. ''Remember, you're the leader. You get to decide when we move.''

Shuuichi smiled and ran towards the vending machines, Hiroshi again looked out the window and paused to gather his thoughts for a moment. He looked and watched the busy city and it's people through the glass windows, the day seemed lovelier to him today, he was unsure why exactly – but right now, he didn't care he was happy. He should just hold onto it while it lasted. After all, happiness was fleeting. It would come and leave again, might as well hold onto it while you could.

Suddenly, he heard a canned drink fall to the ground and a surprised scream come from Shuuichi. Hiroshi's eyes widened and turned around.

''Shuuichi?'' he asked.

He ran to his best friend, who was looking at the television set, with his wide purple eyes in shock and in disbelief as he took a step back.

''Shuuichi! What is it?'' Hiroshi asked.

''Sou na...'' Shuuichi trailed off. He pointed to the television screen. ''Mia-chan ga...''

''Eh?''

Hiroshi looked up to find Mia's picture flashed on the screen, with the voice of the reporter.

''Kurogane Mia was found dead inside her home, with her mother and father and her two younger sisters this morning. The neighbors had reported mist and smoke coming from inside the house around six in the morning to six thirty. It had been too late when someone called the authorities to save them. According to reports, it had been poisonous gas which had been located to have come from poisonous smoke bombs thrown into the house while the whole family slept. Investigations are still being held and still the authorities have no leads on what happened.''

''Mia-chan...'' Hiroshi trailed off, he suddenly looked up and frowned. ''They got to her after all... ''

''Are you saying that the same people? –'' Shuuichi looked up at him.

''I wouldn't know anyone else who would be able to pull this off.'' Hiroshi answered as he shook his head.

There were a few moments of silence, before Shuuichi fell on his knees. Hiroshi's eyes widened as he looked at him.

''Shuuichi? –''

Shuuichi had his eyes shut tightly, his hands to his sides as he clenched both his fists. Sobs were starting to escape his lips as he looked down.

''It's not fair...'' he whispered tearfully. He started to sob more now, he could hear it clearly coming from him. ''Why did they have to do that to Mia-chan?!'' his cries were becoming uncontrollable as he clenched his fists even tighter.

Hiroshi closed his eyes, almost bitterly as he heard Shuuichi's words.

''She didn't do anything wrong!''

After that, the mood had completely changed.

That morning, Shuuichi worked and practiced, but he was not very enthusiastic about it. He got easily distracted and it didn't help that everyone was pushing him too hard. There were times that he looked like he was about to die, or at least that he was about to crumble into a million pieces. Hiroshi noticed as well and was the one most concerned about him. Sakano was, too. But it was the fact that Shuuichi wouldn't mention why he was that way.

The night came soon and it was time that the two of them left N-G. They were riding in Hiroshi's motorbike to Eiri's house where he would drop Shuuichi off. There were no words exchanged between them for a long while.

Until Hiroshi broke the silence.

''Shuuichi...'' he asked. ''About this morning...''

Shuuichi looked even more down than he did when Hiroshi mentioned it. ''I just – don't understand...'' he said softly. ''What did she do wrong? Why would they want to hurt people this way?'' he trailed off again into a few more moments of silence.

Until he spoke again. ''It's just not right...''

''I know it isn't, Shuuichi.'' Hiroshi said as he made a left turn. ''But what happened to Mia-chan – it's not your fault.''

''I was so happy that she got away from them! I was so happy that she wasn't hurt!'' Shuuichi said again. ''It didn't have to be this way... It's not fair!''

There was a long pause between them, Shuuichi closed his eyes.

''There was no point...'' he said. ''There was no point if this was going to happen...''

Hiroshi paused and spoke in a cool tone.

''Do you really feel that way?'' he asked.

''She's dead...''

''But you saved her... even just once, you did.'' Hiroshi said again. ''You gave her a chance to live. Even if it was just for a few more hours.'' He glanced back at him.

''Shuuichi... You can't save everyone. It's not your job to do something like that – I know it's painful to accept. But, it's true. You saved her once – and that meant enough for her. Wherever she is... I'm sure she'll always remember what you did for her. She had a chance to see her family again, to be with them one more time...'' he paused. ''Shouldn't that be enough?''

Shuuichi's eyes widened slightly as Hiroshi stopped the bike over at an empty street curb. Hiroshi removed his helmet and got off the bike, he turned to Shuuichi.

''If she were listening –'' he said looking up the sky. ''I'm sure that – she wouldn't blame you for what happened either.''

With that, the lead vocalist smiled a bit and got off the bike. He stood beside his best friend and both of them looked up at the sky, the beautiful bright sky where the stars twinkled.

''Do you think... she's up there?'' Shuuichi asked.

''I don't know, Shuuichi... But wherever she is...'' Hiroshi paused and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. ''I'm sure it's better than down here...''

''Hiro...''

Just then, they heard a few sounds from a far. Both of them paused to look up as they thought it was cars driving from a far. They even chose to ignore it then, looking back up at the clouds and the skies, keeping peacefully quiet.

''Should we go then?'' Hiroshi asked with a grin. ''Yuki-san might be waiting for you.''

''Uhm! We wouldn't want him to miss me too much!'' Shuuichi said, brightly now.

''That's better...''

Just then, a bullet suddenly flew in between them. Hiroshi winced as he got grazed slightly across the shoulder, Shuuichi screamed as he fell on the ground and looked up. Hiro, however had managed to back away and stay on his feet.

''Hiro! – Those are! –''

Suddenly, more gunshots came. Hiroshi ducked them and grabbed Shuuichi's hand, both of them running away from where the shooting came from.

''What's going on?!''

''It's them!'' Hiroshi said loudly. ''It has to be!''

Just as they ran away – carlights suddenly brightened and lighted themselves towards them. They saw black cars blocking their way – They both took a step back as men emerged from them, dressed in the black suits and holding their guns.

''Did you think we were going to forget about you two?'' one of them asked with a snicker.

Shuuichi frowned as he glared at them. ''You're the ones who killed Mia-chan!''

''Yeah, we got that bitch good. After all, we couldn't have them spreading the news to the authorities now, could we?'' he aimed his gun at them. ''And it's the same with you two.''

Hiroshi grabbed Shuuichi's hand as they decided to head for the grassfields.

''RUN!'' Hiroshi cried, trying to duck himself and Shuuichi away from the bullets as they came for them.

A bullet had managed to hit Hiroshi's leg as he was not fast enough. He cried in pain as he was stumbling but he pushed Shuuichi ahead as far as he could.

Shuuichi stopped himself from running and looked back. ''Hiro!''

''Go, you idiot!'' Hiroshi called as he winced again. ''You're the one they're after! Go to Yuki-san's house! Hurry!''

''Hiro!'' Shuuichi frowned and started to run back towards him. ''I'm not leaving you behind!''

Hiroshi was about to yell back in protest, when his dark blue eyes widened as he suddenly saw someone from behind Shuuichi.

''SHUUICHI! LOOK OUT!'' he called.

But it was too late. Shuuichi had been hit from behind the head with a gun, he winced and cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Hiroshi's eyes widened as he tried to get up, but winced again as his leg injury was beginning to worsen.

''SHUUICHI!'' he called. To his horror, men were gathering around them. He tried to get up again, but to his surprise guns were aimed at him. He looked up to see about five men surrounding him, one of them had moved and started to kick him repeatedly.

He was in pain, but he could hear – the only thing he could hear was the men who were around Shuuichi, laughing as he started to beat him up, kicking, punching him, striking him with anything. Shuuichi was crying as he tried to get up and struggle against them.

''SHUUICHI!'' he glared at the men who surrounded him as they kept their guns aim, Hiroshi could see where the men with Shuuichi were a few steps from them. They backed away from him – Hiroshi was horrified at the sight of Shuuichi covered in blood and bruises. His eyes widened in anger as he was able to push himself up.

The men panicked and started to go at him

He grabbed one by the collar, knocking him down on the ground. Another one tried to attack him, he kicked him back -- making him crash into the other three. He looked up and started to run towards Shuuichi.

''Shuuichi! Shuuichi! Shikaishiro!''

''Hiro! Abunai! --Ah!''

He suddenly stopped, his eyes widened as there was a stabbing feeling of pain that went through him -- He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, the wound on his side -- bleeding, he slowly looked up. Hearing the men laughing -- as the surrounded him again. He looked up angrily.

''YAMERO! SHUUICHI! SHUUICHI!''

He was crying out in pain, struggling to fight back -- He watched in horror as they laughed.

''K-Kisama-tachi... Let him go! Let him go! SHUUICHI!''

They all backed away-- Hiroshi gasped, his eyes widening. As he saw Shuuichi, weakly lying on the ground -- bruised and bleeding. One of them aimed a gun at his head.

''Yamero! Yamero! Dame! Shuuichi!''

Shuuichi looked up. His eyes half opened -- as if he accepted it. He closed his eyes tightly and screamed in his loudest voice.

''RUN! RUN AWAY! HIRO!''

Gunshot...

His body started to shake, he could hear unbelieving gasps escaping his body. The men were starting to back away from the body, his eyes filled with hot and bitter tears as everything was slowly going into blur, as the tears cleared from his eyes after they fell, he saw it. Shuuichi's battered body with a bulletshot through the forehead. He made a gagging sound as then he shut his eyes tightly.

''No...No...No... NO!'' he repeatedly gasped.

He heard a clicking sound and there was gunfire, a bullet went right through the right side of his chest, a little close to the shoulder. He spat and coughed out blood as he let out a cry of pain. The men around him started to run back to their cars.

His dark blue eyes looked up, his vision slowly darkening. But from a far, he could see where the bullet came from. A car was there, the window rolled down. A man was aiming a gun at him – dark brown hair and gray eyes. He smiled, charmingly as he pulled the window back up. The cars began to drive away from him, and soon there was silence.

Hiroshi looked at Shuuichi's dead body as he slowly started to reach out to him. His eyelids were closing slowly, slowly and a heavily feeling draped over him as he whispered.

''Shuuichi...''

It had been a few hours and Shuuichi had not yet come home. Eiri was working on his deadline as he didn't have any plans to sleep. It was due in fourty-eight hours and he had to finish it in time. Or else his publishers would've panicked yet again.

Of course, the project wasn't the only one keeping him up. He glanced at the clock and saw the time. It was five minutes past three in the morning. And Shuuichi wasn't home yet. He consoled himself earlier by saying that he was probably doing overtime because of the music fest. And he could shrug it off and turn back to work. But the truth was, he was kind of getting worried. Shuuichi worked late, but would come home around past twelve.

Eiri fought the overwhelming urge inside of him to call N-G and ask where he was. He was never like that, he never did that. If he did, Shuuichi might get carried away and start acting all 'stupid and loud' again. He shook his head and sighed as he got up, picking up his empty mug of coffee, to refill it in the kitchen.

As he headed towards there, the whole room which was quiet was suddenly rattled by the telephone ringing. He sighed and rolled his eyes yet again. He knew that it might've been Shuuichi calling to say that he was going home. But even though he felt sligthly annoyed that someone would call him past three am in the morning, he felt relieved. He walked over to the phone and uncharacteristically answered it.

''Hai?'' he asked in his usual, dry tone.

''Yuki desu.''

There was a long silence. And he felt irritated. He had just gotten interrupted from work by a stupid prank caller. He was hardly in the mood for games or jokes. Not only was he annoyed at this nagging feeling that something had gone wrong, he also was annoyed at the fact that someone would waste his time and at the thought of his publishers bothering him yet again.

Again, he asked in a more stern and cold tone.

''Yuki desu. Nan desu ka.''

''Yuki-san...'' the voice trailed off.

He recognized the voice. He knew that it was Hiroshi, why would he be the one calling? Just then, his heart pounded slightly hard on his chest. The thought of him being right about something gone wrong could've been true and it slightly scared him.

''Hiro-kun? What do you want?''

There was a long pause of silence. And it made Eiri's heart beat even more, though he was trying his best to remain very calm about it. He sighed, his hands wanted to shake so badly. But he stopped himself and continued to regain his composure.

He scowled and sighed. ''Look, are you going to tell me or not? If you are then just spit it out.''

''Open the television, Yuki-san.''

This did not make it any better...

''Do it, Yuki-san.''

''Can't you just tell me?''

He picked up the remote and opened the TV. There it was, the news.

Shindou Shuuichi -- Lead singer of Bad Luck was found dead in one of the back alleys. He seemed to be injured and beaten up badly before getting shot through the head...

His mind went into a total blank. The words of the reporter echoed through his mind over and over. He tried to shut his eyes and open them again. Hoping that he would be dreaming, inside, he was still hoping that this was some sort of joke. But it was real. He felt real pain, he had the overwhelming urge to break down.

He heard Hiroshi's shaky voice through the receiver as he continued.

''I -- I wanted to tell you -- a little later. But this news couldn't wait any longer. --''

''Who did this?'' his voice was rough.

His voice was starting sound angry -- as he found that he was starting to feel angry.

''Who did this?'' again.

'' Some men attacked us and --''

''Us? You were with him?''

He frowned, clutching the handle of the phone.

''What happened? Tell me... I have to know!'' his voice was shaky and desperate, though now, he didn't care.

''Y-Yuki-san... gomen nasai...''

He turned off the TV. Shaking his head, he sat down and gripped the phone even tighter.

''What the hell happened? Tell me who did it!''

''I don't know who did it -- But I remember what he looked like.'' he paused. ''Yuki-san... gomen nasai.''

He hung up before he could even finish, at that moment – he was angry, so angry that he could've killed someone. He clenched his fists and sank down to his couch. For a few minutes, he was breathing heavily – tears were stinging his eyes. Tears of anguish, bitterness and hatred – that's what they were. He knew them, he had these not so long ago...

But they were also tears of regret.

The frown from his face disappeared. Being replaced by a saddened expression that he never showed to anyone. He bowed his head down and ran both his hands through his hair.

''Shuuichi...''

After a few moments, again – the phone rung. He was ready to ignore it as the tears fell from his eyes. But the ringing became louder and louder to his ears, as if they were taunting him. Slowly they began to fill the whole room. Eiri let out a bitter, heartbreaking cry as he picked up the phone and answered roughly.

''I told you! Whatever you say won't bring him back! Leave me alone!''

But there was an unusual response. There were the static television sounds were heard, as if there was a disturbance where the call was coming from. The voice wasn't clear, but it was female and it was slightly panicked, calling and yelling even.

''Get...out! Your...No time...Now!...''

Eiri's eyes widened as he then answered again. ''Who the hell is this?''

''No...Now... Get out!...still can...now!''

His house then went into explosion. If you stood outside of it, you could see the slightly massive flames and the random objects fly about as it was damaging. It had wrecked a few houses beside it, and there was nothing but mere silence, distant screams and the cackling of the flames.

TSUZUKU


	4. Miserable Lies

Velvet Underworld: Chapter Seven: Miserable Lies

Author's Notes: Zooming again on present time! Last we left of Strafe assassin Hiroshi Nakano is now over at the Weiss' side as Ken Hidaka successfully got to him. And now, We hear Ryuuichi Sakuma's explanation. Make your bets! Does anyone else show up or what?

Thanks again for bearing with my long dormant phase. School's been killing my 'me time' often. Might as well make the most of semestral break.

IMPORTANT:

Oh, for people who had just started to read this. Please look for my list of stories through the author search, because these are NOT the first three chapters! Sorry, when I started working on this thing, I was kind of a newbie on using And I wasn't quite aware of the CHAPTER MANAGEMENT part of it all. The first three chapters are AN EYE FOR AN EYE, PUNISHMENT ON THE WHITE CROSS and SCHATTEN. Blind Game Again is chapter four. Thanks so much for your reviews.

He winced as he stirred slightly. He couldn't open his eyes, nor could he get rid of the throbbing pain by the side of his head. He felt that he was paralyzed or at least bound to something, as to why he couldn't move. He let out a soft moan, he was in pain and he was slightly confused. He was starting to wonder if he was dead and if he had gone to hell. He started to imagine that he was tied down to hot, burning ground of flame and sulfur, and that when he would open his eyes, Satan would be the one staring at him. And he would say that it was about time that he got here. That he had been waiting for him.

But his dark blue eyes slowly opened and found himself staring at a young girl with purple hair, kept in two braids and light green eyes staring back at his own. She sat across him, her legs crossed as she held a CD-man in her hands and as she smiled at him, almost sarcastically.

''So, you're awake.'' She said as she pushed the stop button on her CD-man.

Hiroshi snickered and laughed. ''And I didn't know that Satan was a woman – '' he looked around. ''I didn't think hell would be so ordinary, either.''

''Oh, honey.'' Burmese said as she kept away her electronic device and sighed as she got up. ''You're not in hell.'' She paused and walked over to him. ''Then again, you're not in heaven either...''

Hiroshi tried to move, but saw that he was tied down to a chair – his hands and his feet as well.

''Is this how you treat your guests?'' he asked, laughing softly.

''Are you really this charming in personal?'' Burmese said as she frowned slightly. ''Nakano Hiroshi-san... I'm a big, big fan of yours and I would normally treat you differently if the circumstances were different. But as it stands here and now, I'll be asking the questions, here.''

Hiroshi kept silent as then a gun was aimed at the side of his head.

''Who exactly do you work for?'' she said. ''I'd usually be a lot nicer, but we don't have much time. Takatori might get away if we blunder around anymore...''

The young man did not say anything and winced as she pressed the barrel of her gun harder.

''Kotaete nasai.'' She said again. ''Who are you working for?''

''You might as well pull that trigger, because I'm not saying anything.'' He knew she probably wasn't going to kill him until she got any real answers from him. It was a good bluff, however.

''Burmese.'' Youji said as he went down the stairs. ''Don't scare our guest away.'' he grinned at Hiroshi who looked at him.

''Who are you guys anyway?'' Hiroshi asked. ''What's the use of bringing me here?''

Ken soon followed Youji, Aya and Omi came down as well. Ken looked at Hiroshi and he frowned. But he wasn't really angry. But he did mean business.

''What did you want with Masato and Hanagata's schedule?'' Ken asked. ''It doesn't look like you're working for the Police, either.''

''If I worked with the Police, I wouldn't be planning to kill Masato or Hanagata, now would we?'' Hiroshi answered. ''It looks like we pretty much have different bones to pick with those three scum-bags.'' He then paused and continued in a lower tone.

''But...Masato's dead now...''

Aya paused and looked at him, and studied him carefully.

Omi paused and handed Burmese a folder, she opened it and sighed as she read.

''Hiroshi Nakano, Aged Nineteen – Currently living in Tokyo. After the incident with Shindou Shuuichi's death, you quit Bad Luck as well, parting ways with N-G records. Then, someone picks you, Yuki Eiri and who seems to be a new member of your assassin group.'' She looked at him.

''That was Sakuma Ryuuichi.'' Youji said as he nodded. ''Lead singer of what was once Nittle Grasper, they re-united and they're actually still making albums now.'' he laughed and sighed. ''What a hectic schedule. You sing and you kill.''

''It still doesn't answer why you would want to go after those three anyway.'' Ken continued. ''Were you given the same mission we were?''

Hiroshi continued to stay quiet. Ken then approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

''Ken-kun!'' Omi called in surprise.

''You were, weren't you?! You're doing this to find the one resposible for Shindou's death! It's one of the three of them, isn't it? Answer me!''

Hiroshi looked at Ken and paused. Studying him carefully, he didn't understand why Ken was so desperate to find out the truth about what his motives were or who he really was. He started to think that maybe it was because he might've known what it was like. To lose someone or something important. It looked like he understood how it felt.

Then again, why would he be doing this if he didn't?

But the mission was still clear. Hiroshi was not to tell a single soul.

He continued not to say anything.

Aya watched him carefully.

Manx stood a few steps away from the table.

''Eh. They said that it wasn't their first encounter with any of them.'' She said with a nod. ''The first time was when Siberian opted to get Masato and Hanagata's schedule. There was a little conflict and Siberian managed to get away, but still he was hurt.'' She paused.

Persia was turning back as he sat on his chair. Not looking at her, he spoke in a clear voice.

''Have we got the necessary data?'' he asked.

Manx nodded as she took out a folder, she opened it and started to read. ''Strafe, the assassin group was started only a year ago. We looked up the members of the team and investigated each of their cases. It's members, Nakano Hiroshi –Hermes, Yuki Eiri – Ares and...'' she trailed off. ''Sakuma Ryuuichi, an underground backup member, going by the codename Prometheus.''

Persia did not say anything. Manx continued.

''I have a few news articles that have relations to the history of their involvements.'' She looked up. ''Would you like to see them?''

Persia turned his chair to her direction, she approached and handed him the files.

He flipped the pages and studied each headline carefully.

BAD LUCK LEAD SINGER: SHINDOU SHUUICHI, FOUND DEAD AT GRASSFIELD.

YUKI EIRI'S MANSION: RIGGED WITH BOMB; BURNED WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD; 25 DEAD.

SHINDOU'S KILLER; STILL UNKNOWN : FUNERAL ON THE 3RD.

He stopped at the last headline.

UKAI NORIKO'S NITTLE GRASPER: DAUGHTER UKAI SAKI MISSING.

Eiri paused and looked up, wincing as a piece of cloth wet with anticeptic came down on his wound.

''Hold still na no da.'' Ryuuichi said calmly as he cleaned the wound. ''If we don't clean this, it'll get infected.''

Eiri had wanted to slap himself silly ever since Sakuma Ryuuichi had stepped into the picture. He had to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Ryuuichi was the one who would usually wear bunny suits and act like he was three despite the fact that he thirty-one. And seeing him handle a gun professionally and work hand grenades without screwing up was very suprising. He didn't want to ask questions that would've been meddling.

But he had to ask sometime.

''What are you doing here, Sakuma-kun?'' he asked cooly, wincing slightly as Ryuuichi cleaned the sword cut by his left arm.

Ryuuichi laughed slightly and started to bandage it. ''I didn't think you would expect me to be doing this.'' He said as he paused and looked up, he smiled at Eiri and then tended back to the wounds.

''You've been doing this for quite sometime now, haven't you?'' Eiri asked again.

''You've been doing it longer than I've been actually.'' Ryuuichi said with a nod. ''I started a few months after you and Hiroshi did. Then, Hera decided that I stay as a backup member in case you needed assistance. She only told me to move to help you when this mission finally came.''

Eiri paused and looked at him.

''Your reason... wouldn't have anything to do with Ukai Saki's disappearance, now would it?'' he asked.

Ryuuichi fell quiet, Eiri went on.

''It was reported a year ago, too. A few months after Hiro-kun and I started in Strafe. I was scanning the newspapers and I saw it. Saki-chan was missing after she was playing inside her home?''

Ryuuichi nodded. ''Noriko-chan was at N-G with us, recording the next album. Her husband had to go cause he was called off somewhere. She promised that she'd get home right away. Saki-chan was playing outside at the time, waiting for her mother to get home. No one knows anything after that – Noriko-chan got home and Saki-chan was gone...''

He paused as he finished bandaging Eiri's wounds.

''You should've seen Noriko-chan...'' he said, trailing off more sadly now. ''She was so broken and she was so worried about Saki-chan, she wasn't the same. And who would expect her to be after that? We had to cancel the coming concert, and she had to go home back to her parents for a while. And until now... we still haven't found Saki-chan...''

''Now, this is the only way I know how to find her... Someone approached me and asked me about it... Pandora. You know her, don't you? She is the one who approached you as well, am I right?''

Eiri nodded and looked at him as if asking him to continue.

''Then I agreed. If it was the only way that I could find out what really happened to Saki-chan... If I can find out if she's still alive or not. '' he sighed and leaned back on the chair. ''If I can bring back the smile to Noriko-nechan's face again.''

There was a long pause of silence between them, when Ryuuichi looked up.

''I'd been quiet for a while, until this case came up.'' He said, rather seriously now. ''Just when Saki-chan disappeared, the whole case of young girls from the age of six to fifteen was still going on. '' he nodded. ''Saki-chan was six.''

Eiri sighed as he lighted up a cigarette. ''It should have some kind of a connection.''

''What about Hiroshi?'' Ryuuichi then asked. ''Who were those guys who took him?''

Eiri was about to shrug as he didn't know or had absolutely NO idea who the hell they were, when the door opened and clicking sounds were heard as heels made contact with the cement floor.

''Weiss Kreuz.'' Pandora said as she tossed her dark hair and nodded. ''Just one of the assassin groups working for Kritiker. Lead by Persia, also going by the real name of Shuuichi Takatori.'' She held up a folder and looked at them. ''Four members, being composed of Abyssinian, Balinese, Siberian and Bombay.''

Eiri walked over to her and took the folder, opening it and scanning through the pages. It was them, the men they encountered during the chase after Masato and Hanagata.

''The one Hermes encountered was Ken Hidaka, Siberian.''

''Why are you here, Pandora?'' Ryuuichi asked as he got up and stood beside Eiri. ''Do you have a plan to get Hiroshi back from Weiss then?''

''They must have information on us, too. If that's the case...'' Eiri said shutting the folders and looking at her.

Pandora gave a slight frown before she pointed to the monitor, which opened.

''That's why I'm here to give you your mission.'' She said in a stern and clear voice.

The shadowed figure of Hera, yet appeared again. ''Strafe, a new mission has arrived. Putting aside the chase for Takatori Reiji, I assign you to a new mission that brings in suspicion.''

She paused.

''Weiss Kreuz, only one of the assassin groups supported and funded by the organization of Kritiker, lead by the Chief of Police, Shuuichi Takatori – going by the name of Persia. With them, they have taken the lives of many people involved in dirty politics themselves.''

''But we do that too, don't we?'' Eiri asked as he raised an eyebrow. ''Hera...''

''I am not saying that they're wrong, Ares. But then, they are not right either. And the main point here is that they have interfered with our mission more than twice. First, Siberian's encounter with Hermes and then during the main mission when you were to finally put a stop to Masato and Hanagata.'' She paused. ''They have discovered the idea of Strafe, and that certainly must not happen.''

There again was a tense moment of silence, Ryuuichi frowned as he glanced at Eiri and then back at the monitor.

''Ares, Prometheus and even Hermes. Hear your mission now...'' she cleared. ''Go after the White hunters of the night, known as Weiss Kreuz and put an end to their crimes. Punish them accordingly.''

The monitor went into static before it went off.

''There is no refusal in this mission.'' Pandora said as she turned away. ''And this is the only way you will get Hermes back. No doubt, Weiss was given the same mission as you were. They will kill him before he can get away.''

''I'll be waiting for you a few blocks from the Flower shop. The location is all in that folder and so is all the data that you need to know about them. You're running out of time, hurry before they get to Hermes!''

Ryuuichi looked at Eiri who was looking at the folder in his hand. He noticed that Eiri's expression gave away the fact that he didn't believe in all the things that Hera was telling them. That their boss was not telling them the whole story or the whole truth about Strafe's connection with Weiss. There might be truth in the fact of what he was thinking, Hera was hiding something more.

''Come on, Ryuuichi-kun.'' Eiri said as he turned away.

''Ah? You're agreeing to the mission?'' Ryuuichi asked, almost surprised.

''We've got to get Hiro-kun back.'' Eiri answered as a matter-of-factly and calmly. ''Besides, the only way we're going to get down to real business is if we confront these Weiss assassins once and for all.'' He paused before he continued. ''Before they get to us.''

Ryuuichi sighed and smiled to himself. He shook his head as he followed.

''It's no use.'' Ken sighed as he shook his head, glancing at Hiroshi from a far. ''He's not going to say anything.''

''You think? We've been interrogating him for ONLY the past hour and a half.'' Youji said sarcastically. ''And he still hasn't said anything.''

Hiroshi grinned and sighed. ''I told you, you might as well as pull the trigger.'' He said.

''Don't tempt me.'' Burmese mumbled impatiently, as she then looked up. ''So, now what?'' she asked. ''We wait until someone arrives with something on this guy?''

Just then, Manx walked down the stairs. She paused and gasped as she then saw Hiroshi tied up to the chair, she gasped softly in surprise as she looked right at him.

''Strafe...'' she trailed off.

''Strafe?'' Youji repeated as he looked at her.

Omi paused thoughtfully for a moment and looked up. ''Sou ye ba – I do remember Schuldich calling them Strafe...'' he looked at Manx.

''Is it another assassin group under Kritiker?''

Manx shook her head.

''Strafe.'' She said holding up a folder. ''An assassin group lead by Hera, going by the real name of Izumi Katsuyo. They only started about a year ago, with two main members – namely, Nakano Hiroshi and Yuki Eiri. And of course, their backup member – Sakuma Ryuuichi.''

Everyone was quiet as she went on.

''The Chief of Police funds Kritiker, we have no other ideas how Strafe came to be. But they were given the same mission as you four. To kill Masato Hajime, Hanagata Yuri and Takatori Reiji. We suspect that someone else from Chief of Police is funding them as well.'' She nodded. ''There are no other detailed explanations than this.''

''Did you get the real details behind Masato and Hanagata's deaths?'' Ken asked as he looked at her.

Manx let out a slight smile. ''Iie.'' She said with as she shook her head. ''I'm here because of your new mission.''

''New mission?'' Omi trailed off.

The monitor went on and there was the shadowed figure of Persia as he began to talk.

''Weiss. You have a new mission. You must accomplish this immediately to move on and prevent Takatori Reiji to get away with his crimes. No doubt that he was responsible for the deaths of your two other targets. '' he paused. ''But this mission is important.''

Suddenly, the pictures of Strafe flashed on the screen and Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise.

''Sore wa...'' he was starting to get it now. And something told him he was in very big trouble.

''Strafe. An assassin group working under someone who goes by the name of Hera. Their source and their organization is unknown and they have been responsible for deaths of a few people involved in the Japanese Parliament and Government.'' He said.

The four kept watching, somewhat in awe of their new mission.

''They have been interfering with the Kritiker and Weiss missions for more than twice, and they have discovered Weiss' identity. Not being under Kritiker, or any other known organization – they are nothing but mere murderers.''

The words echoed in Hiroshi's mind.

/They are nothing but mere murderers.../

/You can't seriously be thinking that this is all plainly right. Getting rid of the scum of the land? That's the coating on this whole thing, isn't it? Whatever you do, a sin can't wash away another sin. Killing is considered one of those, isn't it?/

/Whether you killed someone or not... I don't care. You're my friend and you saved us out there, you did a good thing, it always will be that way to me/

He looked down, his eyes looked blanked and his face expression almost lifeless as he heard the words.

''White Hunters of the night! Hunt down these beasts of darkness and bring them back to the light!''

And the screen went static and off.

The young men were quiet until Youji spoke up.

''Since, we've already got one of them... does that mean we should get a move on?'' he asked.

''But why all of the sudden?'' Omi asked. ''Why would Persia, prioritize this mission? Why would he ask us to kill them when they're doing almost the same as we are.''

Aya was quiet, until he looked up, scowling as he nodded. ''We were given the mission. They interfered with us. That's how it should be.''

''Aya!'' Ken said as he looked up. ''You can't be serious! There's got to be something wrong!''

''I can understand if you'd want to kill me...'' Hiroshi said as he looked up, glaring quietly at Aya. ''But may I have a chance to retaliate then?''

Aya paused and looked at him before he spoke again.

''We can't kill him yet. Let him stay here until his companions come. Then we move.''

''Aya!'' Ken insisted again. But he knew once Aya was determined, that he would not be able to be talked out of it. He glanced at Hiroshi who was quietly waiting.

''So, you're using me as bait?'' he asked.

''Looks that way to me.'' Youji said again, but he sighed and looked up. ''There is something suspicious about it.''

Manx shook her head. ''Persia's orders are clear.'' She said, remaining loyal to her boss' words. ''Watch over him. No doubt that Strafe was given the same mission already, and are on their way to rescue Hermes.''

She was about to turn away when suddenly, Aya looked up. He didn't look surprised, but he looked as if he was sure there was something wrong.

''Omi!'' he called.

Omi looked up and blinked. But his eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled aside, everyone in the room was surprised. Manx and Burmese took a step back as they took out their guns and aimed.

Omi tried to struggle as his arms were being held back. Suddenly, a sharp blade was right under his chin, and on his neck. He glanced behind him as he kept still.

''Don't move, Bombay...'' Eiri said as he coldly looked ahead, at the other Weiss members and their two informants. ''Well, since we're here – we might as well say Tsukiyono Omi.'' He held the sword.

''Yuki-san...'' Hiroshi trailed off silently.

Eiri looked up at Hiroshi and then looked over at Burmese and gestured towards him. ''Untie him.''

Burmese was about to protest when Eiri pressed the blade slightly harder. Omi winced, she was taken a back and she glared malevolently at him. She walked towards Hiroshi and started to untie him.

There was silence in the room as Burmese untied Hiroshi. Eiri kept the sword blade under Omi's chin as he watched Hiroshi get up from the chair and back away from them.

''He's free!'' Ken said as he frowned at Eiri. ''Now, let Omi go!''

''No. I can't do that.'' Eiri said, looking at him sharply.

''Teme! – '' Ken started to head for him, when a bullet suddenly passed right in front of him coming from the other direction. He backed away and looked up as he then saw Ryuuichi aiming his gun – he was standing a few steps away from Burmese.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Ryuuichi said, almost brightly. ''The backup is here to stay na no da.''

Ken gritted his teeth as he moved back. Youji frowned as he looked up.

''What do you guys want?'' Youji asked.

''We just want to ask you about a few things.'' Eiri continued. ''First off, Persia already gave you the mission to kill us off, didn't he?''

No one answered. Eiri pressed the blade to Omi's neck. The young boy winced and Ken was almost outraged.

''Omi!'' he called. He glared at Eiri and took a step forward.

''Let go of Omi!'' Ken demanded.

Ryuuichi kept his gun aimed at Ken. ''Take one more step and you're both dead.''

''Answer our question... were you or weren't you?''

Before Ken or Youji could say anything, suddenly – Ryuuichi's eyes widened as he felt a sharp edge aimed at his back. He frowned and glanced behind him and saw a glimmering blade of another Japanese sword and angry, yet calm violet colored eyes staring into his own.

''Same disposition.'' Aya said as he held the sword. ''If you don't let go of Omi, he dies.''

The room was in utter silence as anyone waited for anyone else to move.

She sat in her office as she finished her cup of coffee. Setting it down beside her, she leaned back and closed her green colored eyes as she sighed and crossed her legs. She tossed her dark auburn hair back as she turned her chair to the direction of her office window. On her desk, were a couple of open folders and a few files she had been looking through. Her name was brandished on a golden plate by the side: Izumi Katsuyo.

She opened her eyes again as she took out her celphone and pushed one number on speed dial. It rung for a few times before someone answered and she spoke.

''Eh... So, Strafe has made it in Weiss territory.'' She nodded. ''Did you make sure that Ares and Prometheus were willing to do this mission?''

She listened to the answer before she leaned back a little more.

''Sou... I trust that you'd handle everything from there, Pandora.'' She said as she then took the phone away from her ear and hung up.

She looked outside the window and frowned slightly.

''Takatori Shuuichi...'' she trailed off as she then let out a soft sigh. ''It's been a long time since then...''

She turned back to her work and picked out one file, where there were pictures of the four Weiss assasins, she looked through their files as she nodded.

''I can't let you get in the way this time...''

TSUZUKU


End file.
